


you're all i see

by kristyhes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Clarke, Love Confessions, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyhes/pseuds/kristyhes
Summary: In retrospect, Clarke should have expected that it would all somehow end up like this, with her very tipsy and drinking away her sorrows at the bar on Octavia’s birthday.Or, the one where Clarke confesses her feelings for Bellamy by text.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! Here's another Bellarke story. Well, more like a small two-part story.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own anything except the plot!

This was definitely the worst day, no, _week_ of her life. In retrospect, Clarke should have expected that it would all somehow end up like this, with her very tipsy and drinking away her sorrows at the bar on Octavia’s birthday.

Her friend had insisted on celebrating her 21st birthday at Grounders, the local bar where their group of friends usually hung out. “I finally get to order some alcohol instead of watching you guys drink all the booze while I’m having some cheap non-alcoholic cocktails!” she had said grinning widely.

Her older brother had not been very impressed by that particular decision. Speaking of Bellamy, Clarke looked around and he was still nowhere in sight (which was one of the few reasons why she was in her current state). You would think that it being his little sister’s birthday he would have shown up already, but he was suspiciously late – well for Clarke at least.

She could bet all her precious Harry Potter collection pieces that this had probably (definitely) everything to do with her. The blonde was smart enough to know that Bellamy had been avoiding her for the whole week. Adding in the fact that he was her best friend and the one person with whom she interacted the most, Clarke couldn’t help but feel hurt by his avoidance. But then again, not everybody was in love with their best friend which was unfortunately (or fortunately?) her case.

It was not as if it happened overnight. Clarke had always suspected that she would end up developing feelings for him and who could blame her? Bellamy Blake was one fine male specimen and he knew it. He was quite the brooding jerk during the few months following their first meeting but once she got past this hard exterior, she found a very smart, caring and still kind of a jerk, history-obsessed teddy bear. Their friends always teased them about how they made the perfect couple – even with their never-ending bickering – which would have been great, if only it had been the actual truth.

“Hey Griffin! No one’s is allowed to sulk on my birthday!”

Clarke sighed and turned towards the brunette to whom belonged the voice. It wasn’t fair how attractive she was. Clarke knew that she was far from plain herself, what with her gorgeous curves (that she loved), but compared to her friend’s slender body she couldn’t help but be a little jealous.

“I’m not sulking, O, just drinking. Wasn’t that the whole point of you having your birthday here?”

Octavia looked positively gorgeous in her long-sleeved burgundy keyhole lace dress, which she had paired with black pumps. Her hair was in a sleek high ponytail and for her makeup she had gone for an intense look that made her blue eyes pop and a peach lip gloss.

Her friend rolled her eyes before narrowing them at her. She looked quite intimidating like that. People often saw her as a fragile young woman but Octavia was one of the strongest and fiercest person she had ever known. Her friend could easily take down someone twice her size if she wanted to and that’s why Clarke always found Bellamy’s overprotectiveness quite silly.

“The whole point was for _me_ to drink. But don’t worry I’m not here to judge. Just tell me that your depressing behavior does not have something to do with my dumbass brother.” Clarke grimaced and that was confirmation enough for Octavia.

“Oh God! What did he do now?” the younger Blake asked tiredly. Closing her eyes, her blonde friend mumbled something under her breath.

“You’ll have to say that again because I didn’t get a word of what you said,” Octavia said patiently.

“ItoldhimIlikedhimbytextandhehasnotrepliedtomymessagessincethen.” Clarke tried a little bit louder, eyes now watching her friend anxiously.

“What?!” the brunette exclaimed, eyes bugging out in surprise.

“I TOLD HIM I LIKED HIM BY TEXT AND HE HASN’T REPLIED ANY OF MY TEXTS SINCE THEN!” Clarke said loud enough for the people around them to hear.

Realizing that almost everyone was now watching her, the blonde groaned in embarrassment and hid her face with her hands.

“Yeah, I kinda understood it the second time you said it,” Octavia said not apologetically. Clarke lowered her hands to glare at her friend and opened her mouth to snap at her but someone interrupted her.

“Well, that was quite entertaining.” Raven said as she joined them at the bar. Clarke turned to look at her friend. She looked amazing as usual in her grey camisole crop top and white high-waist wide leg pants that barely showed the beige pointed pumps she was wearing. Adding to that her flawless hair down with the simple mascara and red lipstick, she had a killer outfit.

“Did I miss anything else or was that just the start?” she asked teasingly.

“Aha-ha-ha. You’re so funny.” Clarke said sarcastically. Raven only shrugged, “Hey, I’m only stating a fact. We all know that you want to jump older Blake and saying that from experience, I wouldn’t be the one to stop you. He sure knows what he’s doing.”

“Ew! Could you please not talk about my brother like that while I’m still here? I don’t want to be traumatized!”

Raven rolled her eyes at the birthday girl but startled when she felt a hand go around her waist. “And could you please not talk about how good your ex was in bed when I’m right here?” a deeper voice asked.

Clarke smiled as she watched Raven’s eyes soften as she looked at her boyfriend. “Now, don’t be jealous babe. You know I have only eyes for you,” the dark-haired girl cooed.

Wells merely raised an eyebrow before grinning and sloppily kissing her cheek. He then went to hug the birthday girl, giving her his best wishes and finally turned to Clarke. She offered him a wide smile before Wells engulfed her in a big hug. They had been best friends since their early childhood and whenever they met he would always give her a big brotherly hug.

As they both let go, Wells looked her up and down before staring at her face pensively. “Ok, I’m all for the whole ‘women dress up for themselves’ thing,” he started slowly. “But I’ve known you since forever Clarke, and I know when you’re dressed to impress. So, who is it?”

Both Raven and Octavia snorted at that while Clarke scowled and looked down at her outfit. She had gone for a bold look with an orange fitted dress with a low cut (she had amazing boobs and she knew it) and simple gold strappy heels. Her hair was in loose waves and she had on a cat eye look, that made her eyes look sultry, paired with a soft nude lipstick. All in all, she looked pretty good and it had nothing (big fat lie) to do with trying the impress someone.

“It’s no one.” Clarke said evenly while at the same time Raven coughed “Bellamy.”

Wells chuckled, “Well, that’s nothing new.” The two other girls laughed, leaving Clarke to glare at her traitorous friend. “Thank you, Wells. You’re such an amazing support,” she said flatly.

Her friends laughed a bit more at her expense leading Octavia’s boyfriend, Lincoln to approach them. The two lovebirds kissed before Lincoln asked what they were laughing about. Octavia said only Bellamy’s name drawing a chuckle out the usually quiet man. Clarke internally groaned at the fact that all of her friends were aware of her feelings for the older Blake.

They soon started talking about how their day went and as the conversation went on, she couldn’t help but watch the two couples and the way they behaved with their significant other. The blonde was really happy for her friends but she felt a bit jealous of their respective relationships. In each couple, one person complemented and balance the other, in their looks as well as in their personalities.

Wells was broad and slender and looked really good next to Raven’s hourglass figure. Even now, their outfits complemented each other. Wells had on a white V-neck shirt, dark blue pants, a brown leather jacket and brown casual shoes. Where Raven was passionate and hot-tempered, Wells was calm and more down-to-earth. Now that they were together, Clarke couldn’t imagine one without the other.

Similarly, Lincoln and Octavia could not be more different from each other but it seemed that they had found a way to make it work. Lincoln was tall and imposing compared to Octavia’s slender stature. He was now wearing a black and white shirt, black pants, a grey trench coat and white sneakers. They both looked fierce and unattainable like the power couple that they definitely were. Lincoln’s quiet personality balanced out Octavia’s loud and stubborn one. But Clarke has also seen a few times a mischievous glint in Lincoln’s dark eyes and it made her think that the two might not be as different as she previously thought.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn’t realized that the conversation had stopped around her. It was the sound of Octavia’s hushed curse and Wells’ low “uh-oh” that made her look up. Her friends were looking at something behind her with different expressions on their faces. Frowning, she turned and scanned the bar to see what they were looking at.

Almost immediately, her gaze locked on one familiar figure that was slowly making his way towards them. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked up and a slow smile stretched on his stupidly handsome face. Clarke took her time checking him out. He looked unfairly attractive in his white long sleeve checkered button down shirt, dark Levi’s and black leather boots. His brown curly hair was sticking wildly all over the place, but it looked good on him.

Clarke’s smile fell however when she took notice of the slim woman that was hanging at his side. The blonde tried to put on a friendly look when the two finally reached where they were standing but she could feel her heart slowly breaking to pieces.

“Hey guys! Hey O!” Bellamy said and then went to hug his sister and wish her happy birthday.

Her friend hugged him too before leaning back. “So, who is this?” she asked motioning to the girl that came in with him.

“This is Echo. Echo this is my sister, Octavia,” he explained. Echo sent a wide smile at Octavia. “It is so nice to finally meet you. Bellamy talks a lot about you.”

“I wish I could say the same.”

“O, behave.” Bellamy warned his sister. “Don’t worry Bellamy, we just started going out. I wouldn’t expect your sister to know everything about me,” Echo replied smoothly.

He smiled at her before introducing everyone else. When he reached Clarke, she smiled tightly at Echo and couldn’t help but feel weird at the calculating look that the other girl sent her. “So, you’re the famous Clarke Griffin. Bellamy would not shut up about you,” she said with a grin that looked a bit forced.

“I would hope so because I’m his best friend. We spend all our free time together.” Clarke didn’t know how she managed to make her voice sound so sure but she was certain it has something to do with the way Echo was looking at her earlier.

Bellamy who seemed oblivious to the apparent tension that was building between the two women, went to put his arm around Clarke’s shoulders and squeezed them. “Yeah, we are pretty inseparable,” he said sending her a grin. Clarke watched as Echo’s eyes narrowed at where Bellamy’s arm was and she felt a little bit of triumph.

Wells clapped his hands. “Who wants to order something?” This seemed to diffuse the tension and everyone started to order what they wanted to drink.

While the others were preoccupied, Octavia silently went next to Clarke. “I’m really sorry! I didn’t know that he would be bringing someone,” she whispered apologetically to her friend. The blonde smiled sadly. “I don’t blame you, O. Your brother does whatever he wants. It’s just that now I know that he doesn’t feel the same way about me.”

“My brother is an idiot.” Octavia sighed which made her friend chuckle. “Now, he’s an idiot on whom I need to get over.”

“Well, you could always take advantage of the fact that we’re at a bar. You could pick someone to go home with.”

“You’re a good friend O, but don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “I know you’re not fine, but I’ll let it go this one time because it’s my birthday and I want to have some fun.”

Clarke laughed for the first time that night and shooed her away before going to get her own drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I thought it was too long and that's why I made it in two parts.  
> Part two will be up pretty soon. In the meantime, let me know what you thought of this.
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr: [fandomsofmalyfe.tumblr.com](http://fandomsofmalyfe.tumblr.com)  
> You can also [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A5821WYB), cause we all need a little bit of caffeine sometimes ;)  
> Your support means a lot to me guys ❤❤


End file.
